The Promise
by dennishere
Summary: Gajeel and Juvia are on their way back to Phantom Lord after completing a job. Sorry I am really bad at summaries . But here's some Gajeel x Juvia Brotp!


The market place in Oak Town was fairly active considering the light rain that was currently drizzling over the stands. A small pink umbrella accompanied by a black umbrella could be seen on the streets. They belonged to two of the strongest mages of the Phantom Lord guild, Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox.

They were on their way back to the guild after successfully completing a mission given to them by their master. Even though Gajeel and Juvia rarely talked to each other within their guild's walls, they were actually best friends. They had always met up to go on missions together, and their teamwork was flawless. They always watched out for each other and protected one another.

"This is it Juvia. By this time next week, we will finally be out of that rat dump of a guild. Don't worry. I only have to finish off a couple of jobs that Master Jose Port-a-potty ordered, and we will have enough money to leave Phantom Lord for good," said Gajeel as walked alongside his partner.

"That sounds like a plan. Juvia and the rest of the Element Four also have to finish a job this week. This will be Juvia's last job before she can leave with Gajeel-kun. She cannot wait to leave. She is tired of having to hurt people as a 'job.' Juvia is sure Gajeel-kun feels the same way, right Gajeel-kun?" asked Juvia peeping out of the brim her umbrella.

"A job is a job, Juvia. I do what I am ordered. Don't think too much about it. Besides, we are almost going to be free," replied Gajeel. "By the way Juvia, what kind of job do you have to do before we can leave?" he asked, without looking at Juvia.

"She isn't quite sure herself. All Juvia knows is that she is supposed to capture a mage from Fairy Tail named Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Fairy Tail, huh? Just what is the boss planning? My final jobs also involve Fairy Tail. Although mine aren't as simple as your job. I will get them accomplished soon. It will be alright Juvia, I promise," assured Gajeel while placing a rough hand on Juvia's shoulder.

They walked in silence together pondering about the next couple of days. They will finally be free from Master Jose and Phantom Lord. The light drizzle began to fall harder causing the shoppers to scatter seeking for cover. Gajeel looked down at the mage next to him. Juvia was looking at her feet avoiding Gajeel's stare.

"I broke up with Janine earlier this month," stated Gajeel trying to get a reaction from Juvia.

"W-wait. What? Juvia thought that Gajeel-kun liked Janine? Wh-why so sudden?" inquired Juvia stopping in her tracks, while Gajeel continued walking.

"Because… it just…it just didn't feel right. But, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I am a single man, now. Do you hear that ladies? Gajeel Redfox is single," announced Gajeel while cupping his hands up to his mouth.

Juvia silently giggled to herself while jogging to catch up to her friend, who just kept talking about his newly obtained freedom and how all the ladies should swoon over him. Gajeel looked out of the corner of his eye back at Juvia to see that he had finally gotten her to smile. She soon reached Gajeel and grabbed him by the arm interlocking hers with his.

"Oi Juvia! Did you not _just_ hear me? I am single now. I cannot have people thinking I have a girlfriend. You'll scare everyone away," joked Gajeel trying to detach Juvia from his arm.

"Oh, really? Juvia can be single, too," scoffed Juvia while puffing out her cheeks. "Just watch."

She let go of Gajeel's arm and walked in front of him. She straightened her back as much as possible and began to move her hips. Gajeel had no idea _what_ Juvia was trying to accomplish, but she ended up looking like a penguin with a wedgie, and he could not help himself from laughing out loud at her shenanigans.

"Gihihi! Just stop. Just stop. Don't do whatever _that_ was again," grinned Gajeel waving his finger at Juvia. He walked over to Juvia and placed an arm over her shoulder. "Get over here, you weirdo. I hate you, you know that?"

"Gajeel-kun can never hate Juvia," smirked Juvia looking up at the friend next to her with a giant smile on her face.

"Tch," scoffed Gajeel avoiding Juvia's look.

Just one more week, and he and Juvia can finally escape Phantom Lord, just like he promised.

 ** _A/N:_** _I have a headcanon that the reason Gajeel did not join Fairy Tail right off the bat with Juvia was because he hated the fact that he was never able to keep his promise to her. But, when he heard from Master Makarov that Juvia was the one that asked for him, he realized that Juvia was still his friend._


End file.
